


If I Didn’t Love You, I’d Hate You

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Only Logan/Scott but other ships mentioned, Porn With Plot, Smut, kind of hate sex but they’re both into each other, takes place after X2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Logan is having trouble sleeping lately. Coincidentally, so is Scott. They run into each other in the kitchen, and things begin to escalate.





	If I Didn’t Love You, I’d Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched X2 for the first time and I thought you know, things would be easier if you guys would stop arguing and just had sex. And I was right.

Logan couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t been able to, not properly, for the last couple of weeks. Ever since Jean died in order to save their lives, he had been plagued with nightmares. So most nights, he just didn’t sleep. It didn’t affect him as much as it would a normal human, given his abilities. But it was starting to take a toll on his work and his emotions. 

He wondered what life was like for that mutant student, the one who didn’t sleep at all. What the kid did to keep himself occupied. Because most of the time, Logan just smoked, watched tv, and extended his claws. The momentary pain was worth it, just to feel anything at all. 

Standing in front of the fridge, he was once again disappointed by the lack of alcohol. Xavier forbade it on school grounds, and thus Logan was unable to have one of his most reliable vices. Eventually, he pulled out a small bottle of milk, chugged it, and threw it in the trash. He hadn’t even noticed another figure standing in the doorway. 

“Charles doesn’t like it when you smoke in here.” Scott said. Of course. Scott. The Boy Scout. 

“Yeah, but he’s not gonna stop me, either.” Taking an apple from the counter, Logan made a point to bite into it as loudly as he could. “Besides, not like I’m gonna get lung cancer.”

“There are kids around. Ever thought about secondhand smoke?”

Logan eyed the lit cigar in his hand. He stamped it out in his palm, the pain burning for only a second before it began to heal. He chucked it in the garbage. “There. Happy?”

“Doesn’t it hurt when you do that?”

“Yeah. It does.” Logan leaned against the counter, taking another bite of the apple. “Do you wear those glasses to bed?”

“I have a separate sort of sleeping mask. Prevents it,” Scott tapped his eyes, “from going off if I wake up suddenly.”

“Helpful.”

“It would be, if I were able to sleep.” Scott sat down in a chair at the kitchen island. “Unfortunately, my brain doesn’t seem to want to do that lately.”

Logan nodded. “Know the feel. I don’t really sleep now.”

“I can’t stop thinking of Jean. If there was something we could’ve done, something to save her-“

“She didn’t want us to. She didn’t let Nightcrawler teleport her into the ship. It was… she had to do it herself.”

“So, what, you don’t regret not being able to help her?”

That sent a spark of fury through Logan. He finished the apple, slamming it into the trash with the force of a baseball pitcher on steroids. “I regret it every minute of every day. But I also know there was nothing we could do. So I move on.”

“You do that a lot, don’t you? Just moving on. Leaving the past behind.”

Logan was seconds away from punching Scott in the face. “You have no idea what you’re talking about. Most of my past I can’t run from, because I don’t fucking remember it.” Logan circled the island, gripping the arms on Scott’s chair. “Don’t you dare judge me for walking away.”

It was hard to really tell Scott’s expressions without seeing his eyes. Logan had to piece together the man’s emotions from his other features. Scott licked his lips, breathing suddenly heavy. “I don’t judge you. I envy you, in a way. You could just leave if you wanted to. Me, I’m trapped here.”

“What’s stopping you from leaving?”

“Charles. The students. I can’t just abandon them.”

“So you’re saying I can.”

“I’m saying you have a lot more freedom than I do. And that’s what I envy.” 

Logan stepped back. He sat down heavily in one of the other chairs. Picking a banana out of a fruit bowl on the counter, he began to peel it. “I don’t think any of us are really free. Not with this mutant blood. We’re trapped in a war none of us want to fight.”

“A war that’s had too many casualties already.” Scott sighed, leaning his elbows on the table. “I came into this wanting to teach others like us. Wanting to help young mutants finding their way in the world. If I’d have known I was signing up to be a soldier, I don’t know if I would have agreed. Because despite this,” he tapped his glasses again, “I’m not a fighter. I never wanted to be one.”

As Logan bit into the banana, he couldn’t help but notice Scott staring at him. Though for what reason, he couldn’t tell. “I’ve always had to be a fighter. Had to fight to survive for as long as I can remember. Which, admittedly, isn’t very long.” 

“I miss Jean. And I know you miss her too, more than you let on. You were in love with her. Even though she was my girlfriend.”

“Then why are you still talking to me?”

“Because. Because, she’s gone now, and…” Scott’s voice caught in his throat. “I don’t have anyone else to talk to who knows what I’m going through.”

“Now, that is sad. I’m not someone you want to have a heart to heart with.” Logan thought for a moment, taking another bite out of the banana. “Though, I suppose I don’t have anyone else either. But I’m not generally the talking type. I prefer to power through things alone.”

“And that seems to be working really well, considering you clearly haven’t slept in days.”

“Well, it’s either get nightmares or don’t sleep, and I hate nightmares.”

“You seem to hate a lot of things.”

“I do. You’re right about that.” Logan finished the banana, and peeled another one. 

“Hate’s a strong word.”

“I’ve got strong emotions. They require strong words.”

Scott licked his lips again. “Do you have to eat that while we’re talking?”

Logan smirked. “Why, is it distracting you?”

“Somewhat, yes.”

Logan licked up the length of the banana, causing Scott to get visibly uncomfortable. Wordlessly, he stuck the majority of the fruit into his mouth, not breaking eye contact with Scott as he chewed it. 

Scott shifted in his chair. His pajama pants weren’t doing much to hide what he was really feeling. “You’re not even remotely close to subtle, are you?”

“Nah. I left subtlety behind years ago.” Logan stood, planting his hands on the arms of Scott’s chair. “I turn you on, don’t I? When we bicker and we argue, that gets you hot.”

“Like I’d give you the satisfaction of saying yes.” Despite his contradiction, Scott was clearly hot and bothered. 

“When we fight, do you go home and masturbate thinking of me?” Logan’s voice had descended into a low, animalistic growl. “Do you picture me on top of you, fucking you as hard as I can?”

“Actually, I picture your mouth on my cock, since it’s the only way I could ever get you to shut up.” Scott said defiantly, grabbing a hold onto Logan’s chest hair and pulling him down into an aggressive kiss. “But there’s not much of a difference.”

“Oh, there is, and I’ll show you.” Effortlessly, Logan picked Scott up, threw him over his shoulder, and brought him to his bedroom. Laying Scott down onto the bed, Logan straddled on top of him. As Logan began kissing down Scott’s neck, he suddenly remembered what they had been arguing about in the first place. “Are you sure you want to do this so soon after Jean?”

“I’ve been wanting this since I met you. Do you know how awkward it is to accidentally say the name of your sworn rival during sex?”

Logan grinned unapologetically. “Must’ve pissed you off.”

“I, in your own words, hated you for it. Every time we’d argue, I’d get hard.” Scott ground his hips against Logan’s, and Logan’s dick grew harder in response. “We should’ve just let you into the relationship. Jean liked you too. I just wanted to spite you. Make you jealous.”

“You can’t just make things easy, can you, Slim?”

“Have I mentioned how much I hate that nickname?”

“All the more reason to use it.” Logan bit into Scott’s neck, hard enough to bruise. Scott was clearly trying not to moan, so as not to give any satisfaction to Logan. “So what do you want me to do? Sure, I could give you a blowjob. But I could also fuck you agonizingly slow,” Logan pressed a knee in between Scott’s legs, “until you’re begging me to finish you off. And then, I might not even do it. I might just leave you hanging on, while I release myself into your gaping asshole. Or maybe,” Logan ejected one of his claws, using it to trace up Scott’s torso to his neck, “maybe I’ll cum on your chest. Or in your mouth. I haven’t decided yet.” He retracted his claw. “So what’ll it be?”

In a move Logan hadn’t predicted, Scott reached down and pressed hard into Logan’s erection, causing Logan to moan loudly. “Just stop talking and fuck me already.”

Logan made swift work of the both of their clothing, raising an eyebrow when he pulled down Scott’s pajama pants. “You don’t wear underwear to bed?”

“It’s uncomfortable. And with Jean, it was easier to cut one step out of the process.” 

Logan felt a wave of jealousy pass over him as he briefly thought of Scott sleeping with Jean. That jealousy soon turned to arousal, and Logan realized that if he didn’t get this done soon, he was going to end up coming before he even got inside Scott. He quickly grabbed some lube from the nightstand, preparing his fingers before sliding one of them into Scott’s tight hole. 

“You ever do anything like this with Jean?” Logan asked, relishing the whimpering sounds Scott was making. 

“Yeah, she had a strap we would,” Scott moaned as Logan inserted another finger, “we would use sometimes. I would imagine it was you.” 

Logan bit down on the soft skin inside of Scott’s thigh. He curled his fingers, and Scott bucked upwards. “Was that when you would moan my name? When she was fucking you in the ass?”

“Yes.” 

“Wish I could’ve seen that.” Logan slid his fingers out, and Scott whimpered. “Be patient, or I’m not going to let you cum.”

“You can’t control me.”

“Watch me.” Quickly applying a condom and a fair amount of lube, Logan pressed into Scott’s entrance, causing Scott to moan loud enough that Logan was worried someone was going to hear. 

“Fuck, Logan.” Scott muttered, as Logan inserted the full length of his shaft into Scott. 

Logan had to pause, taking a few seconds to catch his breath. He could feel his own orgasm building, and knew he needed to slow down. So slowly, tantalizingly, he bucked his hips into Scott’s. He managed to hit Scott at just the right angle, and Scott yelled loudly enough that Logan put a hand over his mouth. “Hey, Slim, other people live here. They don’t want to hear your screams, even if they are of pleasure.” Suddenly, Logan felt the sensation of a tongue on his hand, and instantly drew it away. “Did you lick my fucking hand?”

Scott thrust against Logan, causing him to temporarily forget how to speak. “Logan, for the love of god, just shut up and fuck me.”

“Should’ve gone for the blowjob if you wanted me to shut up.”

“I’ll remember that next time.” Scott thrust again, and Logan remembered that he was the one who was supposed to be doing the work. He built up a rhythm slamming into Scott, enjoying the steady stream of expletives mixed with Logan’s name spilling out of his mouth. 

Noticing one of Scott’s hands make its way to his dick, Logan shooed it away. He wrapped his own hand around Scott’s length, and pumped it in time with the rhythm of his thrusts. Speeding up, Logan quickly felt an orgasm building in his gut. Logan tried to stifle his moan, but couldn’t help yelling as he hit the breaking point, coming inside of Scott. Scott was soon to follow, groaning Logan’s name as white cum squirted across his chest. 

Logan slid out, removed the condom, and tossed it into a nearby trash bin. He then crawled up Scott’s body, kissing him hard on the lips. “And how was that?”

“I expected it to be longer.” 

Logan smirked. “Well, it’s been a while since I’ve fucked anyone like this. Next time, I’ll make sure you don’t cum.” 

“So there’s going to be a next time.”

“I assumed so. Unless this is going to be your one night stand with the Wolverine.”

“Fine. Maybe next time I’ll show you what I can do.” 

The thought of that instantly worked its way down to Logan’s groin, and he felt himself going hard again. “How about now?”

“Jesus, you’re already hard again?”

“Yeah, it’s something to do with my mutation.” Logan smirked. “And you don’t need to call me Jesus.”

Scott squeezed one of Logan’s nipples hard enough to hurt. “Jackass, you know that isn’t what I meant.”

“Either way, I’m going to need to take care of this. You can watch while I deal with it, or we could put that big mouth of yours to work.”

Scott answered the question by wrapping a hand around Logan’s length and squeezing. Logan crawled up Scott’s body until his hips surrounded Scott’s head. Scott licked up Logan’s dick, before wrapping his mouth around the head and sucking. Logan yelled out, gripping ahold of the headboard, his fingers denting the wood. Scott swallowed most of Logan’s length, and what he couldn’t reach he squeezed with his hand. Scott pumped his mouth up and down Logan’s cock, until Logan couldn’t handle any more. As the orgasm hit him, Logan broke the wood from the headboard, coming into Scott’s mouth. 

Logan flopped to the bed beside Scott, breathing heavily. If he didn’t concentrate on something else, he’d just get hard again. “I’ll say this, Slim. You’re a good fuck.”

“Thanks. Same to you. Though it still could’ve been longer.” 

Logan rolled his eyes. “It’s hardly my fault you came as early as you did. Should’ve controlled yourself.”

“Like I’m not controlling myself every minute of every day.” Scott sat up, sighing deeply. “I should probably go before someone catches me here.”

“I think the whole mansion knew you were here, considering some of those noises you were making.” Truthfully, Logan didn’t want him to leave. But he also wasn’t about to ask him to stay. 

Scott picked his shirt up off the ground. “We should do this again sometime.”

“For once, I agree with you.” Scott made to stand, but Logan grabbed him by the wrist. He pulled him back down into bed, kissing him firmly on the lips. 

“Logan,” Scott whispered, “was this a bad idea?”

“I don’t think so. But then again, what do I know.” Logan kissed him again. “I’m just your rival, fighting you over a girl.”

“Logan, I’m serious.”

“So am I.” 

Scott stood again. “I should still go.”

Logan sighed, once again grabbing a hold of Scott’s wrist. “I thought I was being obvious, but clearly, it went over your head. I want you to stay. Figure it might be easier to sleep with another person here.”

Climbing back into bed, Scott said, “Fine, but if you snore, I’m taking the glasses off and blasting you.”

“Which will do nothing but inconvenience me. Nice try, though.”

“I hate you sometimes.”

Logan wrapped his arms around Scott’s chest. “Hate you too, Slim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told I haven’t actually seen that many x men movies because the timeline is super messed up however I love the x men and plan on trying to watch the rest of the films


End file.
